My Bestfriend's Boyfriend
by xxBlairBearxx
Summary: Hiroki has a new special some one who he wants to introduce to his best friend.  But what happens when Akihiko becomes a bit too interested in Hiroki's new boyfriend, Misaki? Will it rip their friendship apart? Who will Misaki choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: My Best Friend's Boyfriend Is Hot

_Briiing briiing! Briiing briiing! _

The annoying chime of a phone rang throughout the luxurious penthouse of the famous novelist, Usami Akihiko. Grumpily, he slouched out of bed and dragged his body down the stairs, to the obnoxiously loud cellular device. Picking it up without checking who it was first, he slurred, "What?"

"I'm calling to make sure you're awake, Bakahiko." By the offending nickname and the signature irritated voice, Akihiko didn't even have to ask who it was…it was obviously Hiroki. So much for an easy going morning…

"Why? It's ten in the morning. I'm not coming over until four…"

"I know that! But if I don't wake you up now, it'll be practically impossible to later!" Hiroki yelled through the phone, most likely taking away five years of his friend's hearing.

"Calm down. I'm awake now, aren't I?" Akihiko amusedly replied, while running a large hand through his soft silver-blond hair.

"Well, you better not be late today!"

"Why are you so anxious for me to be on time, Hiroki? Do you miss me that much?" the handsome author smirked. It was just too fun teasing his best friend.

"NO, IDIOT! I just…don't want you to leave a bad impression on my…boyfriend," he mumbled the last word, flustered. Akihiko still caught what he said though.

_Oh that's right. Hiroki invited me over just to meet his new 'special someone'. I've been busy writing my manuscript, so it must have slipped my mind. He's been dating this mystery man for quite some time now…I still can't picture a love struck Hiroki…_, Akihiko chuckled at the thought of his childhood friend fawning over someone like a teenage girl.

"Don't laugh at me baka!" he roared at him.

"_Oki-san, stop yelling! I hate seeing you in a bad mood,_" Akihiko heard a tender man's voice through the phone in the background. _ Hah, that must be his little love toy, _he thought.

"Oki-san? Aw, Hiroki _how cute_," Akihiko commented, laughing.

"Shut up! Just be here on time!" Hiroki boomed down the phone before he hung up, saving any more of the conceited man's jokes from his ears.

Once Akihiko put the phone up he immediately, but begrudgingly, started on an unfinished manuscript. Well, it was more like a letterbomb. Considering how late it was, Aikawa was going to murder him anyways.

Hours flew by as did beautifully placed words from Akihiko's mind. Soon enough it was time to drive to Hiroki's. Happy with his finished manuscript, the author made his way to his friend's residence.

Akihiko pulled up to Hiroki's apartment. He was a bit early, which was rare for him because most of the time he was late. None the less, he walked out of his expensive red sports car and pressed the 'lock' button on his key holder before advancing up the stairs to Hiroki's door. He rang the door bell twice and stood expressionless, waiting for the door to be opened from the inside.

A few seconds passed before he heard fumbling at the lock, and finally saw the door fling open with a scowling Hiroki. Nothing unusual. "Hmph, you're early…that's weird," the brunette murmured.

"I'm as surprised as you are," he replied while shuffling passed the door, into the house, "Well, where's your little brat?" Akihiko asked with a sly smile.

Hiroki immediately shaded red at the mention of his lover. He turned around to lock the door, using it as an excuse to hide his heated face. "He's still in the shower. He should be out soon…"

As if on cue, the sound of the bathroom door opening was heard. The musky smell of humidity spread throughout the apartment. Seconds later, a petite young man casually walked out of the hall way. Akihiko's eyes widened and he, for the first time, blushed at the sight before him. The man looked very young, and was without a doubt a gorgeous piece of eye candy. His messy, shoulder-length brown hair hung damply around his pretty face. His eyes resembled fresh summer leaves, green and bright. There was no doubt he was attractive, but what really did it for Akihiko was the fact that the only thing that bared this gorgeous creature's body was a towel tied loosely around his waist, showing of his tan, caramel skin, hip bones, and two creases that became more defined the lower they went and would eventually lead to his groin if it weren't for the offending cloth shielding it. A few drops of water drizzled down his abs deliciously, from lack of drying himself off well. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck,_ the now awed Akihiko thought, for lack of better words.

"Hey Oki-san, do you know where I put my-" Hiroki's boyfriend stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed a tall, handsome man staring at him. "Wah! You must be Usami-san. I'm so sorry, I had no idea you'd be here yet! I-I'll be right back!" And with that he sprinted to where Akihiko could only assume was now Hiroki and his lover's room.

Akihiko decided to snap out of his little twilight zone once the ravishing man was out of sight. "Where. The hell. Did you. Get. A guy. Like _that?" _he questioned, gawking at Hiroki.

Glaring in return he answered, "None of your business…and don't even try to charm him, he's _mine_," he blushed, quickly realizing what slipped out of his lips, "uh, I mean…"

It was surprising to see Hiroki get so defensive and protective over someone else. It didn't scare Akihiko away though, it just made him even more curious to know what was so special about this boy, other than his unbelievable looks.

A few minutes later, Hiroki's very appealing boyfriend trotted out of the room completely dry, wearing clean clothes. His hair was still a bit damp, but it was starting to exsiccate. Akihiko still couldn't stop staring at him with lust tainted eyes. He was_ really_ hot. Hell, he was a sexy little tyrant! And it was rare for the author to think that of someone, or to even be interested in anyone other than Takahiro. Takahiro was a fairly cute man, but nothing compared to this hunk.

The young male walked up to the older men, supple lips curving upwards as he approached them. "I'm really sorry about that, Usami-san. I just wasn't really expecting you to be here until later," he explained, nervously scratching the back of his head, "otherwise, I would have taken a shower earlier…"

"Idiot," Hiroki huffed crossing his arms, "You wouldn't have been able to anyways. You're on the swim team so you would have gotten back at the same time either way."

"I would have still tried to hurry it up though," the green eyed beauty mumbled mostly to himself, "Um, well anyways…I'm Takahashi Misaki, but please just call me Misaki," he stated grinning attractively.

"Takahashi?" Akihiko asked. His eyes widened. Wasn't that Takahiro's last name?..._No…this can't be Takahiro's younger brother. They don't even look alike._

Hiroki interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah. I've been meaning to tell you…" he started apprehensively, "you know Takahiro has a younger brother, right? Well, he goes to M University, where I teach,…and, uh, that's where I met him."

"Wait, you're going out with Takahiro's brother?" Akihiko bewilderedly asked.

"Yes…?" he responded, sounding more like a question.

The atmosphere was more than tense. It was _intensifying._

_Uhhhhh- WHAT? _Akihiko's train of thought automatically went to 'derp mode'.

Hiroki, Akihiko's best friend, was going out with Misaki, Takahiro's younger brother, who was also the so-called love of Akihiko's life _and _friends with Hiroki. It was just too awkward, not to mention the incredibly unholy thoughts that were recently running through the author's mind about Misaki. To put it bluntly, it was a rather fucked up situation.

Finally, Misaki spoke up, breaking the uneasy silence. "Um…is there a pr-problem?" he questioned innocently.

Simultaneously, Hiroki and Akihiko swiftly turned their heads around and yelled, "NO!"

"Oh…uh okay then," Misaki replied caught off guard, "good," he smiled, green eyes unrealistically sparkling. _Adorable, _both older men thought concurrently.

"Well I should start making dinner now. Would you two like some tea while I'm at it?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, please," Akihiko politely replied, still eyeing the boy's lust-able body. Noticing a familiar tight feeling in his pants, he mentally slapped himself, _I should have worn a baggier pair of pants…_

"Yeah. Make sure not to-"

"Yes I know, Oki-san. 'Tea shouldn't taste sweeter than my Misaki-kun.' You don't need to remind me," the younger rolled his eyes, cutting Hiroki off. Afterwards, he practically skipped to the kitchen to boil the water for their tea, completely missing the hilarious sight of Hiroki's embarrassed, flushed face.

When Misaki was gone, Akihiko turned to Hiroki and smirked. "Well, he seems to know you well," he teased.

The young professor could have chosen to bombard his friend with a million profanities followed by a book or two…or fifty, but instead chose to keep his irritation locked up (…well, there's a first time for everything. Right?). "Yeah…" he whispered, looking down to hide the small smile that formed on his lips. Just the thought of Misaki being emotionally close to him made his chest feel warm in ways Hiroki could honestly say Akihiko never did.

Now, this left Akihiko incredibly confused. _What the hell…of all the years I've known Hiroki, I've never seen him smile so…so…adoringly._

Akihiko began to feel an almost sinister emotion creeping into the back of his mind. The mean, boiling feeling started to take over his conscience as he felt something he never thought he would towards his long time best friend. The pretty author tried to hide it away, but he couldn't help but let it take over his sane state of mind. What he felt was none other than the abhorrent sixth deadly sin…_dirty, dirty jealousy._

**A/N: I don't know if anyone is aware of this, but I really suck at first chapters. Please don't let this foreshadow future chapters, because I promise they shall be much MUCH better. But anywho, do you guys at least like the concept of the story? If you like the writing as well that's always a plus...but like I said, first chapters aren't my thing.** **Yeahhh...REVIEW!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dirty Little Fantasy

I'm hopeless. I'm confused. But there is one thing I'm certain of- _I want him. _I feel so dirty, so unlike myself…different. Meeting a person for merely a couple of hours shouldn't leave me like this. But how can I question the possibility when I'm in this state? How can I not realized that within a short-_very short-_period of time my whole mind set has changed.

The entire time I was seated across from Misaki during dinner, all I could do was steal curt glances of him. Each time I hoped he would smile. When he did…_oh God! _ Words, neither simple nor intricate, could describe the overwhelming warmth I felt. That smile. His smile. So simple, so regular. Yet, completely and utterly beautiful.

…And his body. Fuck. I wonder what he looks like completely nude-_No! I cannot be thinking about this! He's Hiroki's boyfriend for Christ sake._

I sat sprawled on the couch with an arm over my face holding a cigarette in the other hand, just thinking…of Misaki. The thought of him sent a certain heat in a lower direction. I let out a short laugh, "am I really getting turned on?"

Maybe that's all it was, simply lust. Yes. I mean that _has _to be it. I don't even know the kid, and love at first sight is a much too naïve thing to believe in. It's for fantasies—novels. I write about this stuff (this feeling) all the time, you'd think I'd be okay in this sort of situation. But I sure hell don't know what to do.

_Forget about him._

Sounds easy enough. Yeah…I'll do that.

Putting out my cigarette, I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room. After throwing off all of my clothes, save for my boxers, I practically collapsed on my bed. It would have been comfortable…if it weren't for a certain appendage of mine awkwardly poking into the mattress. _Still hard…damn that kid. _

Turning to lay on my back, I slowly slithered my hands beneath my underwear. I took a moment to feel the heat my groin was producing, chuckling at how something so naughty could feel like maternal warmth. After basking in the pride that my manhood could change the temperature of its surroundings, my fingers gently began teasing the tip. A few light groans and minutes passed, but nothing I did completely satisfied me. Closing my eyes to focus on the sensations, my mind subconsciously wandered to a picture of Misaki the way I first saw him; almost naked and incredibly vulnerable. This sparked a fire in my core as my cock grew even harder. I began moving my hands faster, rougher—not even that seemed to satisfy the craving for something more, _someone more._

I began to fantasize about what was under that unworthy towel…what _it _looked like. "Oh God…" I growled into the emptiness of my room. Closing my eyes in bliss, I imagined what Misaki's hands would feel like. _Probably small and soft_. My hand urgently reached into the drawer on my nightstand, and I frantically searched for the hand lotion I never use. Once I felt the plastic lid I impatiently pulled it out, opened it, and poured a large amount on my palms. My hands gripped my arousal anxiously. The creamy softness of the lotion rubbing against my skin brought me closer to cloud nine. Images of Misaki mixed with the pleasure of jerking off created a whole new image of the young brunette touching me with his cute humble hands.

_I'm so dirty._

My hands frantically ran up and down my length.

_I'm so perverted._

The lotion, still not dissolved, created wet noises which echoed throughout the room.

_This is wrong._

Wet…like saliva…Misaki's mouth around me. Oh, the perfect movie playing out in my mind.

_I shouldn't be doing this._

I'm close.

_Misaki._

So.

_Misaki…_

Fucking.

_Misakiii…_

Close.

"Misaki! Ohhh!" White flashed before and behind my eyelids. The stickiness on my hands was no longer provided by lotion, but now cum. And with the fading of my afterglow, the realization of what I just finished doing began seeping into my head.

I jerked off. I imagined Hiroki's boyfriend was doing it. I came. I yelled his name. And worst of all, _I enjoyed every millisecond of it. _

"Shit."

Before I slipped into sleep I, maybe not so consciously, realized how lonely I was and how my bed had just enough space for one more person.

_Just forget about him..._

Yeah, Right.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know...but I think I'm going to start writing shorter chapters so I can upsate my stories faster. Maybe. Maybe not.** **Anywho, please feel free to review. It would make me incredibly happy (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Demon's Heart (part 1)

_Serenity and bliss._

Such simple yet necessary words to describe the gentle sounds of breathing, the warmth of skin, the lovely feel of feathered hair tickling your nose; the honeydew smell of that soft hair. Simplicity in its most beautiful form. Arms, once used for hauling books around or a pillow during class, softly laying over the torso of a man who could more than just scoff at their previous use.

_Oh, the irony of love, _Kamijou Hiroki thought to himself as he laid, cuddled with his delicate lover. His firey amber eyes stared affectionately at the sleeping boy beside him whilst his long fingers lovingly played with the younger brunette's hair. Misaki was all he never wanted. Or so he used to think, but love was really a strange thing. How a teen, so young, so innocent, could have ever won his complex heart was beyond him. At the same time though, it was inevitable. Misaki was precious. He knew he felt something more for him the first time they'd interacted, but pride and denial easily sunk those early feelings.

_And how could he love me? _The twenty eight year old always felt compelled to doubt his young lover's feelings. Misaki was so selfless and lovely, while he felt he was harsh and bitter. He couldn't help but slightly blame his persona on the unrequited love he once held for Akihiko. Living your life with love for a man who would never reciprocate your feelings often leaves any human's heart cold and frail. Hiroki was no exception. It was difficult for him to accept that he had fallen for another man. All those years of secretly pining for Akihiko's romantic attention—could it all have really been a waste of time? A couple years back he would have never desired anyone more than the lavender eyed man, yet now, here he was, holding this sweet boy in his arms after a rather passionate bout of making love. And he did indeed desire Misaki more than Akihiko now.

Gently inhaling the refreshing aroma of Misaki's hair, Hiroki closed his eyes and began to reminisce on how they had become like this. It was funny, really. Misaki started out as being a mere student; another name to the list of youngsters that were doomed with his generous hand outs of Fs. The young brunette was always quiet in class, his efforts to be a good student were obvious. It almost made Hiroki feel bad that he was such a horrible student, but that was about the only shred of acknowledgment for Misaki that the teacher ever had.

Then came the fourth month of class.

By now all the students of Mitsuhashi University were enlightened with the fact that Kamijou Hiroki was a book throwing ninja (for lack of a better word). One afternoon, while Hiroki was giving a very passionate lecture to his class on the significance of foreshadowment in the first scene of Julius Caesar, his ears caught the sound of whispering. He pinpointed the sound around the middle left area of the classroom where two students were seated. A boy with brown hair was whispering something to a boy with silver hair next to him.

Kamijou Hiroki would have none of that.

Without hesitation he lifted a random book off his desk and flung it in their direction. The hard covered book slapped the brunette in the face, causing the boy beside him to flinch.

"No talking in my class, Takahashi!" he barked, red-faced.

"But I was-"

"I will hear no excuses. That's a detention for you, by the way!"

"Sensei I was just-"

"Speaking during a lecture about true literature is unforgivable! I will be sure to keep your interruption in mind while I'm grading your test! The nerve of adolescence!"

"Kamijou-sensei, please-"

"Stop trying to make excuses, I'll have you know I'm-"

"Be quiet already!" Misaki briskly stood up and yelled. The classroom went silent. Hiroki's eyes widened and his brows knit together.

"I was just telling Sumi-sempai what page we were on! You could barely even hear me!" the brunette continued while looking down at his feet with balled fists at his sides, "And even if I was being really loud, you have no right to throw a book at my face! What is your problem? You could have seriously hurt someone! Yelling at your students is one thing, but to actually throw something? Are you crazy? 'Think before you act', didn't your parents ever teach you that phrase?" Taking in a deep breath to continue, Misaki looked straight into Hiroki's eyes with anger, "Baka!"

Misaki sat back down. He stubbornly stared down at his desk not daring to meet the eyes of his teacher. Luckily, the dismissal bell rung before the ambiance in the room got even more awkward. Gathering his things quickly, Misaki strut out of the classroom as fast as he could.

Hiroki stood still. He stared straight into nothing, mouth agape. _Did he just seriously say that? _No one had ever dared talk back to 'Kamijou the Devil'. It was audacious, disrespectful, unthought-of. Endearing. _Endearing? Why the hell would I even think that? He's a damn student, a disrespectful youth. But you like his rare rebellion against you._ _No. No…no. I was just caught off guard, that's why I'm thinking weird things…yeah. I just need to get home._

Not even the comforts of being home and reading Akihiko's newest best-seller could get Misaki's outburst out of Hiroki's mind. He felt like he should be embarrassed; humiliated by being called out in such a way by a student. Why was he not feeling angry? Why wasn't he thinking up a way to punish the brat? _Why am I so turned on? _The brunette immediately blushed a rainbow of red after realizing what he had just thought. _What? Turned on? No way. I'm not…I can't be?...All he did was yell at me. It was uncalled for, obnoxious. But so beautiful and passionate. Agh, what the hell is my problem! This is stupid, I'm being stupid!_

Hiroki's mixed thoughts caused him to unconsciously throw the book he was reading at a wall, breaking the spine and ripping a couple pages. _Damn it. _He walked over to the mutilated heap of paper. This was the first time he had ever ruined a book. He always relied on some unlucky idiot's head as a bounce board…which is what got Misaki so mad. Oh, the irony of this situation was almost funny. Hiroki slightly smiled at the memory of how heated Misaki's eyes were as he yelled at the professor in the name of what he thought was justice. How his voice took on a raspier edge as it raised to prove a point. The nerve he had was almost delicious. Something new to this twenty eight year old man who relied on his students' fear of him for most of his pride as an educator. He wanted to experience more of that unafraid fire_. But I can't. I won't. Oh God. This is so ridiculous of me. All he did was shout at me. But no one has ever—Calm the hell down, Hiroki! You have more important things to worry about. Like, the book. Yeah. Must fix the book._


End file.
